1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for forming images using an ink-jet recording method, in particular a process for forming images comprising laminating a transparent film having a surface on which an image is formed according to the ink-jet recording method.
2. Related Background Art
The ink-jet method, a method capable of depositing a recording liquid such as ink on a recording medium such as paper to record images, characters, various patterns and the like, is easily applicable to a multi-color print also and its application to a higher recording technique has been attempted as technology progresses. Above all, to output image information items electronically incorporated or accumulated in a computer or a network or to output those incorporated by a digital camera, a digital video recorder, an image scanner and the like, for example, application of the ink-jet recording method is demanded. If application of the ink-jet recording method permits images equal to the image quality of a color photograph using a silver halide or a multi-color press print in various printing methods to be formed in the fields mentioned above, there is a possibility of greatly reducing the unit price of image forming and the demand for such a technique is increasing.
As a technique to form a multi-color image equal to that of a silver-halide photograph or multi-color press print according to the ink-jet recording method, there is known a method of using a recording sheet provided with an ink-receiving layer containing a white pigment such as silica or alumina then forming a transparent coat layer on the surface of an ink-receiving layer after forming an image according to the ink-jet recording method, thus promoting the grade of the image by raising the glossiness or smoothness of the image surface. To form a transparent coat layer in this case there is used a method of forming a layer containing resin particles and having ink permeability on an ink-receiving layer, for example, by using a latex or the like and thermally melting these resin particles to make a coat after image forming or a method of laminating a transparent film onto an ink-receiving layer after image forming.
As laminate members used for laminating a transparent film onto an ink-receiving layer of an ink-jet recording sheet to form a transparent coat layer there are known those with a latex layer formed on a heat-resistant substrate. This latex layer is formed of an aggregate of thermoplastic resin particles, to form a layer on the heat-resistant substrate.
Since a process for forming images according to the ink-jet recording method, using a recording sheet with a silica-containing ink-receiving layer provided on a substrate and a laminate member having a latex layer on a substrate in combination, is a technique low in the manufacturing cost of a recording sheet and promising economically, a technique is in demand which enables images equal in quality to a silver halide photograph or a color press printed matter in various printing techniques to be formed by using a combination of these. To improve the contrast, grade or hue of an image, for example, a required optical density of image at a position in request of a high optical density of image must be fully reproduced. When conventionally constructed ones are employed for the recording sheet and laminating member mentioned above, there is a limit for raising the optical density of the image further.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a technique capable of attaining a high quality image by using the ink-jet recording method and in particular a image forming method capable of effectively attaining a high optical density of image required and forming an image at low cost.
The above object can be achieved by the present invention described below.
According to the present invention, there is provided a process for forming images comprising the steps of forming images on a recording medium provided with an ink-receiving layer containing inorganic particles using an ink-jet recording method; and laminating a coat layer onto said ink-receiving layer with images formed thereon, wherein said ink-receiving layer is calendered either before forming images on said ink-receiving layer or before laminating said coat layer after forming images on said ink-receiving layer.